


Cuddles for the exhausted

by starvation_t



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream's a cuddly bean, Fluff, M/M, Sapnap is a caring friend pass it on, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, is also there, patches - Freeform, we love soft Dreamnap in this household okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvation_t/pseuds/starvation_t
Summary: Sapnap finds Dream passed out in his chair, Patches in his lap and his computer running hot with the editing software still open. Time to take care of his friend, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 427





	Cuddles for the exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> Sapnap finds Dream passed out in his chair, Patches in his lap and his computer running hot with the editing software still open. Time to take care of his friend, right?

What a sight for sore eyes, really. Sapnap smiled warmly at the dozing pair of Patches and Dream. Dream must've passed out during editing, judging by the cup of now cold tea and some cookies (Although most of them were eaten up by now, only crumbs left from them on the plate) Sapnap had brought him, on the right of his desk. The incense Dream lit must've taken a toll on him, guessing by the faint scent of lavender in the air as well.

Sapnap slowly turned the chair around, taking off Dream’s headphones and saving his editing before shutting the computer down.

Patches had leaped down from the chair to strut over to the bed, climbing on top of it and making herself comfortable by pressing the soft pads of her paws into the covers and laying down.

Dream was safe and sound, asleep and slumped into the chair, looking a little less comfortable. Sapnap decided it was better to move him.

He judged if he could carry Dream’s weight for a second before hooking his arms under his arms and knees, using his own leg to get Dream up from the chair to carry him bridal style. The blond’s head had tilted to rest on Nick’s chest, before he curled up as Sapnap set him down to sleep more comfortably.

Nick switched from jeans to shorts and wore a lighter t-shirt for pjs, before climbing in next to them. Dream’s curled up body was facing Sapnap, cuddled into the taller’s arms a peacefully purring Patches. One word, adorable. That’s the last thing Sapnap remembered before falling asleep right then and there, content and happy.

Soft snoring rang through the conscious hearing of the unconscious male.

He felt warmth on certain areas of his body, but without touch, only with soft tingles that let the kisses of warmth from the sun’s light flow through his veins.

He felt a contact with his leg, a very warm body draped on top of him, soft hair tickling him under his chin and softly trailing fingers against the area of his collarbone, giving his neck-hair a raise.

His eyes fluttered open, in a blinking state as they adjusted to the light and tried to focus desperately on the things surrounding him.

Still quite blind, Nick could barely make out the hand on his upper chest, as well as a dirty-blond male he immediately recognized as Clay, huddled up and pressing against him, practically yelling adorableness and subtle clinginess. The Floridan’s breathing was deep and relaxed, the soft snoring only subtly coming through.

Clay’s face was cuddled into the nape of his neck, his body ‘feeling’ surprisingly small for his tall stature all cuddled up like that. His right hand seemed to be the one softly stroking Nick’s collarbone. He was deep asleep though, so the blond was doing it subconsciously.

His warm breath lingered on Nick’s neck, his lips barely touching the soft skin.

Nick felt like he was in heaven at that moment, not wanting to move as he would destroy the beautiful experience. He’d very much describe it as the best thing to wake up to, although his friend was slightly growing heavy on him. Sapnap couldn’t care less right now though.

Dream made a soft noise as his face pressed more into Sapnap’s neck, the shorter’s heart pounding and nearly skipping a beat as he felt slightly chapped yet cushiony lips on his skin. Dream’s hand had slid up away from his collarbone and his other hand, that had previously just been laying limp, did as well so they were at the height of Sapnap’s neck.

His arms moved and snaked under Nick’s neck to hug him basically, pulling him closed as he let out a muffled noise of comfort very much close to Nick’s ear: “Mmpf…”

Nick had just been laying there with his eyes closed, enjoying the affectionate time of his friend clinging to him. There was still that faint warmth clinging in the air, the thick scent combined out of their owns' and the incense that had been lit last night.

Nick had to calm his heart whenever Dream let out small noises or moved even closer.

The fact that they were not wearing that much clothing threw him off as well. They both just wore a shirt and shorts, since it was very much warm enough. Especially since Clay seemed to be the human version of an oven.

Suddenly, Dream took in a deep breath and sighed, yawning lowly. His head lifted a bit but he didn’t move from his spot. Which Sapnap was both thankful for and dreaded. “mm… morning~” Dream chuckles quietly and Nick felt like his heart was going to give up from how hard it was beating. Curse his friend for having that raspy and even lower than normal morning voice that felt like it sent shivers through his whole body. Can this guy decide between being cute and the hottest ever? That’s why he dreaded Dream being so close, he could practically feel the deep rumble hidden in his voice, low underneath his tone.

Nick chuckles weakly. „Morning sleeping beauty.“ His voice was meek but also lower than he had expected himself.

“How late is it?”

“Don’t know, I can’t see my phone from here.” Sapnap replied sarcastically.

“Pff, you’re such an idiot.”

Without looking up, Dream removed one arm from under Nick’s neck and fished for his phone on the nightstand. The turned it on and held the screen towards Sapnap’s, a little too close to his face. The shorter didn’t focus on the notifications but rather on the time and question at hand.

9:36am

“9:30” He responds and Dream let out a low grunt, placing his phone back. “It feels like 6, I still feel way too tired.” He complains.

“Well cuddling tends to make you sleepier princess~” Sapnap teased and placed a hand in Dream’s hair, massaging his scalp which earned a satisfied hum. He still got a subtle smack on the arm for that comment though.

“Shush smartass.” Clay retorts before gasping softly. “Paatchess” He calls as he sees her out of the corner of his eye, immediately switching to his baby voice. That cat had a serious soft spot reserved in his heart.

“Hi babyy, did you sleep okay?” He gave her a kiss on the forehead as he picked her up, miraculously having the sudden energy to sit up. Luckily he watched that he didn’t sit on Sapnap’s leg or anything, so he was just kneeling between the other’s legs, holding patches up to his chest.

Sapnap definitely didn't regret taking Dream in for cuddles that night, and he made sure that his friend would take more care and time to himself in the future.


End file.
